


In Which Yuuri, Surprisingly, Doesn't Lose His Shit (Ok. Maybe just a little.)

by ToriBeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont think its sappy tho..., Light on the hurt heavy on the comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriBeth/pseuds/ToriBeth
Summary: Yuuri shows how much he has grown since crying in a bathroom stall and being bullied by a tweenager.~~This is set between eps 8 and 9, and centers around how Yuuri might handle being on his own right before the free skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: There isn't any confirmation of their relationship here because I was trying to keep it as canon-compliant as possible. They'll work out the deets after competition season is over, when they can display their Grand Prix medals together and smooch while telling each other how great the other one is. 
> 
> Also I'm typing this on my phone bc I'm desperate to post and my laptop has been out of commission for two weeks, so if there are typos or words connected with any of the letters closest to the spacebar I appologise now!! I'm terrible at texting but I really wanted to share. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

The lobby was empty except for the bellboy and the two women at the front desk who has been giving him odd looks since he sat down. Yuuri didn't blame them. It was 10:00 in the morning, he was alone, had picked the furthest, most secluded corner he could find, and had barely moved since sitting down 15 minutes ago. 

The erratic tapping of his foot probably wasn't helping, but he had long-since given up on trying to stop it. Every time he noticed long enough to quit, he would start thinking about some potential flub in his routine and it would start back up again. At least he was burning off some nervous energy. Hopefully.

Trying to distract himself again,Yuuri wiped his palms on his track pants and reached for his bag. It must have been checked and rechecked 12 times before he came downstairs but he had to do something to occupy his brain. Plus, what if he was actually forgetting something that occurred to him during this check? You could never be too cautious.

Ok. Skates; socks(2 pair); oil and a rag for his skates; his costume; phone and charger; a sweat towel; water bottle; athletic tape; pomade, chapstick- Viktor must have slipped that in before he left; wallet; earbuds; gloves; deodorant; antiperspirant; ID badge. No, his badge wasn't there... But if not there then where? He remembered having it this morning because he specifically noticed how dorky his photo looked. They hadn't let him wear his glasses so he was squinting a little and- wait. Focus. 

Side pocket? No. Other side pocket? No... Front pocket!? Not there. Oh crap, what if he lost it and they wouldn't let him in to compete? Yeah he could just search for himself on Google but what if they were stickers about it and-

'Oh my God.' 

Yuuri laughed, a sound made more of relief than humor, and clutched at the lanyard around his neck. 'Calm down, you can't let yourself get worked up today.'

He took a few deep, soothing breaths and tried to gather some composure from the deepest depths of his psyche. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 10:43, there was still 15 minutes before Yurio and Yakov were going to meet him. He was a little afraid his brain might have melted out of his ear by then.

Seeking out another distraction, Yuuri searched through his messages and found the photo Viktor had sent him at an unGodly time this morning. He was curled around a sleeping Maccachin and Yuuri could tell they were in his room at the inn. The caption read: 'Looks like our mischievous Macca will be around to pinch hot buns another day! Now why are you still awake? Go to bed!' which had made Yuuri laugh. Of course Viktor had know he wouldn't be able to sleep well without knowing that the poodle was doing well. 

Feeling a little indulgent and a lot needy he typed out a quick 'hey' before tucking his phone away. He knew Viktor was probably sleeping off jetlag and his own intense worry but it felt nice to at least reach out-

Yuuri jumped as his phone began chiming with a video chat request, Viktor's bright face lighting up the screen. He took a few deep breaths, trying to school his face into something less up-tight-and-slightly-nauseous and more everything-is-cool-I'm-super-relaxed before accepting the call. 

"Hey!" Oh god. His pitch was so off and why was he smiling like that? 

Vikto's eyes instantly narrowed. "Yuuri." His tone was the same menacing mix of lightness and hardness that Yuuri had come to associate with long, anti-katsudon, lectures about his body being a temple, as well as trips to actual temples. 

Yuuri winced and tried for a more natural expression, though that seemed to go over just as well. "Viktor...?"

"You're not nervous are you?" Viktor pulled his phone in too close, so that all Yuuri could see were his now comically large eyes and furrowed brow. 

"Ah, not as much as I thought I'd be. I did just lose my ID by wearing it so..." he admitted, running a hand self-consciously over his hair. It was true, though. He had half expected that he wouldn't be able to make it out of bed, fearing that all of his old anxieties would rush back once his coach-cum-security blanket was out of the country.

Viktor's chastising brows panned out into a soft, relieved, smile that made Yuuri's heart squeeze. "Well that's something, at least. I'll take what I can get when it comes to your nerves." Yuuri just hummed in response.  
"So, how have Yakov and Yurio been treating you? Yurio can be a bit volatile, as you know but I'm pretty sure it's all just teen angst. But Yakov is actually quite a softy once you get past all the scowling and yelling! Not that you would be able to understand, I guess. But he does have a way of getting his point across. Once, when I was still competing in the junior division..." Viktor continues chattering about his former coach, gesturing with his free hand, and sometimes with his phone hand.

Despite having asked Yuuri several questions, Viktor never paused and Yuuri was perfectly content to be distracted so obviously. Being able to see his coach so animated, smiling and laughing, it almost felt like they were in the same room. It was odd to miss someone he hadn't been away from for more than 24 hours, but Yuuri didn't question it. The knot of anxiety in his chest loosened onto a warm fondness as Viktor launched into an anecdote about baiting Lilia and Yakov into arguments with one another so he could sneak off to practice the quad that was to become his signature move.

"The first time I did it during a competition Yakov was absolutely livid! But he couldn't say anything because it had executed it perfectly'" 

"I remember," Yuuri nodded. "Yuko and I stayed up at Minako's place to watch you." He felt himself flush under Viktor's surprise. "Even before you came to Hassetsu you, I mean..." embarrassment made his tongue thick as he struggled with how to finish.

"Yuuri?"

He took a breath to steel himself and punshed on, "I don't know, you've always sort of been there for me before you were actually there -here?- for me and I, uh. I guess that's why I'm not so anxious. Because even though you aren't here you sort of are. If that makes sense. You've given me more confidence than I thought possible, especially after my Grand Prix disaster. So. Yum. Thanks, I guess. Thank you." 

Yuuri averted his eyes from his phone, face so warm it had to be glowing. Sure, he knew that Viktor was aware of all that, but it felt more important and scary when he said it out loud. 

He waited for a characteristic outburst or a chuckle that would put his fears at ease, but nothing came. When Yuuri braved a glance down and saw his coach just as flushed as he felt. He was even covering his mouth, a trademark Yuuri move. 

"Yuuri, when did you get so smooth?" Viktor tittered trying to play off his reaction by running a hand through his hair, playboy style (a trademark Viktor move).

Now it was Yuuri's turn to laugh, "You must be running off on me."

The other man's face morphed into a thoughtful leer and Yuuri had one moment to curse himself before Viktor retorted: "Now there's an idea..."

"Ah! Don't say stuff like that!" The younger skater glanced around the lobby in a panic and came face to face with a very disturbed-looking 15 year old.

"What the hell? How do you two manage to be this annoying five million miles apart?" Yurio flicked his hood over his head in a fashion Yuuri thought looked very Viktor-esque, in its practiced flare. "Sometimes I wonder if you two are more interested in skating or each other."

"I don't see why the two are mutually exclusive," Viktor chirped, causing both skaters to splutter.

Recovering with the ire that only a teenage boy could muster, Yurio snatched Yuuri's phone and jabbed his finger in the other Russian's face, as well as he could. "You two better pull your heads out of each other's asses because I am not fucking around today! You haven't even seen my free skate program but its amazing and I'm going crush that stupid little pig!" He momentarily redirected his pointing finger at Yuuri, who just leaned away instead of risking losing an eye.

"Ah, so passionate!" Viktor cooed. "I remember how nervous I was before my first senior performance at home. Will this be the first time your Grandpa will be there for a performance, Yurio?"

"ARG! I AM NOT NERVOUS," the boy fumed, shoving the phone back at Yuuri and stalking over to stand with Yakov and a female skater Yuuri didn't know. 

"Oh, I think they're waiting on me..."

"Ok, but don't forget-" Yuuri couldn't help a small smile from forming. "-you really need to watch that second combination. Last time we practiced you were over rotating and we're past the point of skating by- pun intended -by just getting rotations in. Also make sure your free leg doesn't get sloppy while you're focused on your jumps." 

Properly coached, Yuuri nodded back, half wondering it Viktor had retained any of his heartfelt confession or if Yurio had distracted the older man into forgetting. "Alright, but I have to go now-"

"Yuuri."

Viktor's voice, soft, warm, firm, gave him pause. "Yeah?"

"You've got this. And as much as I want to be there to support you, you don't need me there. The confidence, the skill, the artistry, that is all you." His eyes, somehow transmitting more surety and love than Yuuri thought possible, were unwavering on his own. "Now go out there and show all of Russia how much you adore me through sheer talent and body language. Maccachin and I will be cheering you on with the rest of Hassetsu!"

The Russian then stood, holding out his phone to show the room behind him, which a mess of streamers, banners, and his loved ones. Everyone was there, preparing up for what was surely set to be the largest watch party the inn had hosted. 

Yuuri was conflicted between tearing up or covering his face when he remembered the entire conversation. Mushy declarations and sexual innuendos were not meant to be heard by his former crush and her children or his mother for goodness sakes! "H-how long...? I thought you were alone!? Vikt-"

"Good luck, Yuuri!" Minako shouted from somewhere in the back. Her following "Get me King J.J.'s autograph!" was mostly drowned out by the chorus of 'good lucks' from the rest of his friends and family. 

"Th-thanks is everyone!" He called back. And for the first time in a long time it didn't feel like a lie or an apology. For the first time in awhile the thought of his friends and family and neighbors, huddled around his living room, cheering him on, didn't cause him to break out into a cold sweat. 

'This really is turning out to be my season of discovering love, learning how to accept it and return it.' Yuuri thought, before instantly feeling cheesy. It was true, though.

"Were you surprised?" Viktor was smiling but Yuuri could hear the note of uncertainty. 

"You're definitely improving. No I've really got to go, Yurio looks like he's about to stage me out by my neck. Talk to you soon?"

Viktor gave him one last smile before they ended the call, and while Yuuri immediately felt the absence, he wasn't overcome by nerves again. In fact, he felt more anticipation than anxiety. He was actually looking forward to performing for everyone, albeit cautiously. 

Him to had been right about Yuuri no needing him. Yuuri was a far cry from the self depreciating piglet of two years ago, waiting to cry in a men's room cubicle. He was a professional, nationally ranked skater. He was Viktor Nikiforov's handpicked protege. He was supported and loved by the people he loved most in the world. 

And he was about to step on into the ice and show the world (through sheer force of talent and body language).

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My thumbs are definitely cramping up on me, but it was totally worth it!
> 
> Thank you for reading (and ignoring the liberal artistic license I took when factoring in time zones and flight times)!!


End file.
